Misery Business
by You.Can't.Hear.Me.Screaming
Summary: AU. SuzaLulu. Please read the Author's Note before you read the actual fanfic. Lelouch is enticed by Suzaku, and he's finally gathered enough willpower to tell him how he feels...However, something gets in the way...Rated M for sexual content.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Please read this.** **You need to know all of the following, before you read the fanfic:**

This fanfiction, is **completely AU.**

There is an **OOC Warning,** because it may be necessary (not entirely sure).

**I haven't watched Code Geass yet** – BUT I have read plenty of fanfictions (Suzaku and Lelouch fanfictions), plus the character summaries…And I had a friend helping me to understand the characters better – because she has seen the show already.

This fanfiction was **inspired by a cosplay music video I found on Youtube.** It was posted by; GaarasOnlyCookie, and it was a SuzaLulu video, to the song Misery Business by Paramore (hence the title of the fanfic).

**Character Notes:**

**This story centers around them being seniors in highschool.** ** So, there isn't going to be anything about Zero, or the Knightmare**…I hope you don't mind.

**In this, Nunnally isn't blind – though she is still in a wheelchair.** I knew about her being paralyzed from the waist down, but I didn't know about the blindness until after I had started writing.

**If you're a fan of Euphemia, I would suggest not reading this.** Instead of being a goody-goody (as people have described her), she is going to act like one, but she's got her own dark ways about her. She is also going to be the epitome of everyone's hatred.

**I know I ranted a lot, but I wanted you to know all of this, before you read the actual fanfic.**

So, now that you're done, thank you and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Misery Business**

**(A.N: ****You have to read the first Author Note, in order to understand this fanfiction – if you don't, it might confuse you.**** TT means time passing, or scene changes. R&R?)**

**TT**

How long had he practiced what he was going to say?

He had spent hours, standing in front of his mirror, testing out the words. Hours of stopping himself, and starting again. And he_ still_ didn't know whether or not he had it right.

Every time he tried to say it – as he practiced – he noticed that it sounded more like a _demand,_ than a _confession._ He had a complex, and he was aware of it. He just didn't know how to be anyone but himself.

_He hoped it was enough._

He shook his head from side to side, trying to clear his mind. That damn Suzaku was rubbing off on him. _Hoped_ it was enough? _Hah._ It would be _more_ than enough. He was Lelouch Lamperouge. How could anyone possibly say _no_ to _him?_

Filled with confidence – but still containing that gut wrenching feeling of nervousness – he continued down the hallway. He was heading for the main doors, as it was lunch hour, and he was supposed to be meeting Suzaku out front.

He pushed open one of the doors, and stepped out onto the asphalt. His heart began pounding a little harder in his chest as he set his amethyst eyes on the brunette before him. _Suzaku Kururugi._ A dazzling creature, to say the least.

"Ah! Lelouch!" Suzaku called, waving. His green eyes were glowing, and there was a big smile drawn across his face.

Lelouch swallowed hard, as he approached him. This overly happy-go-lucky male was addicting, in a twisted way. They were so contradicting when it came down to their personalities. But perhaps, that was what drew him in.

"Suzaku. I want a word with you." It sounded like an order, and he internally cursed at himself for not being a little more gentle. It wasn't completely necessary at the moment, to be so _strict…_

"Suzaku-kun!" A females voice called out, and both males turned to face the sound. Lelouch was met with a familiar face. It was his half-sister; _Euphemia._

The pink haired girl bounced her way over to the duo, and wrapped her arms around one of Suzaku's arms.

"Euphie-chan?" The brunette questioned, slightly confused by her gesture. She smiled up at him, her eyes bright.

"Do you think I can kidnap you for a few minutes? I want to ask something of you…" She gave him a sweet smile, and he blushed.

"Uh…Lelouch? Is that okay?" The brunette questioned, turning to face the raven haired male. Said male was currently seething in his silence. _How dare she_…How _dare_ she cling to him like that…

"Lelouch? Are you alright?"

Amethyst eyes narrowed into a glare, and he kept his arms crossed over his chest. Euphemia didn't seem to mind, apparently used to this God-complex her half-brother lived with. She knew him well enough to know that he acted like this all the time, when things didn't go his way.

"We don't need his _permission,_ Suzaku-kun," Euphemia reminded him, tapping his nose with her index finger. She pulled him away from the fuming raven, so that she could talk to him. Lelouch was about to explode in his anger, and rage…But something stopped him. He uncrossed his arms, and his hands clenched themselves into fists. His whole body was shaking, but he didn't move from where he was standing.

Euphemia was blushing as she spoke to Suzaku – who was also blushing. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he had a pretty good guess. His jaw locked as he glared her down. But, seeing as she was used to his behaviour, it didn't deter her.

He watched as the brunette turned a darker shade, and nodded his head. Euphie wrapped her arms around his neck then, and he hugged her gently.

It was all he could take. Normally, he would have rushed over there and ripped his sister off of the male, and threatened her life…

_But not today._

Instead, he turned on his heel, feeling sick. He stormed his way back inside, and through the hallways. He didn't stop, even when he was outside, in the student parking lot. Didn't stop when he got himself into his car. He just fumbled through his shaking to get the key into the ignition, and pressed down on the break before he turned the key. Then, keeping his foot down on the breaks, he used the stick shift to change from park, to drive. With this completed, he grabbed his sunglasses, and forced them on over his eyes.

His foot slammed down on the gas, and his tires squealed against the asphalt, as his car took off at full force. People were smart enough to keep out of his way as he went on a road rampage. His cell phone started ringing when he was only a couple of blocks away from the school. He had set specific ringers to the people that mattered to him. The one that was currently playing, belonged to the_ one_ _person_ he did not want to speak to.

He gripped his steering wheel tighter, and pressed the gas down a little farther.

**TT**

"You're home early," the voice announced from the couch. She'd been lying there all morning, watching television. She'd had nothing better to do, considering she had decided to stay home. She had a headache, and so, she didn't feel like trying to focus on schoolwork.

"Hi Nunnally," the raven answered, stepping out of his shoes. He wandered into the living room, and sat down in one of the chairs, pulling out his cell phone. He wanted to download a new ringtone.

"What happened?" She was wise enough to know that something was clearly wrong. Lelouch was fuming, and she didn't know why.

"Anything good on today?" He asked, still staring at his phone. He was making small talk, and obviously dodging the subject.

"It's Suzaku-kun, isn't it? What happened, Lulu?" She tried using the nickname, hoping he might ease up. His brow was creased to a 'v,' and she knew that whatever was bothering him, he needed to let it out.

"Dammit!" He announced, anger finally showing through his words. He gripped his phone tightly, and threw his glare to his sister – he wasn't mad at her, but he was furious at his situation.

"What's wrong, Lulu?"

"…Euphie…She…She asked out Suzaku…" He was shaking again. Seething, but trying to control it. Nunnally didn't deserve to have it taken out on her. She was trying to help. He couldn't be mad at her for that.

"…Awww Lelouch…Come here…" She held out her arms for him. She would have gotten up to come to him…If she had the ability to use her legs.

He sighed in frustration, but he went to her anyways. She wrapped her arms around him, and he leaned into her hug, crouching by the couch. His phone went off again, and he flipped it open, and flipped it shut again.

"Turn that off," Nunnally ordered gently,

"And come watch cartoons with me. It'll be like old times…Like being kids again."

He turned off his phone, as he was instructed to do so, and Nunnally turned hers off too – after producing it from her pocket. He smiled a little bit at her, and set his phone on the coffee table. She gave him hers, and he placed it next to his.

"Now, get a pillow, and come lay with me."

He did grab a pillow, and he set it up, so that he could rest his head against his sisters stomach, and the pillow covered the rest of her body, so that his upper body could rest against her. He also curled his arms around her.

Nunnally used one hand to stroke her fingers through Lelouch's hair. She loved her brother, and she knew that he had trouble when it came down to being close with people. She also knew that she was an exception. Her brother loved her, more than anything.

**TT**

Lelouch didn't know how long he had slept. He knew that he had watched a couple of cartoons with his sister…But her fingers in his hair had put him to sleep. The consistent and gentle movement had caused him to pass out.

When he woke up, however, Nunnally was sleeping. He smiled when he looked up at her. She was so _good_ to him…

He carefully lifted himself up, and moved the pillow to the other end of the couch. He retrieved his cell phone, and shoved it into his pocket. He didn't bother with turning it back on – yet.

He headed for the kitchen, and decided to do some cooking, seeing as he was finally realizing what time it was, and his sister had been good to him when it came down to him being miserable. He should be treating her to a good meal.

**TT**

It was just as he was setting the table that he heard his sister stirring. He hurried to the living room, and crouched before her. She smiled when she saw him,

"You made dinner?"

"Of course I made dinner. I have the greatest sister on the planet. And besides, it's supper time."

"I slept that long?" She looked surprised.

"You were sick. How's your head?"

"I feel much better now," she told him with a nod. It was true. She'd slept off the rest of the headache.

"Good. Lets eat then," he helped her to sit up, and then scooped her up into arms, so that he could set her down in her chair. But, it was while he had her up in the air, that he heard the knocking.

"_Relentless,_ isn't he?" Nunnally murmured, knowing that it was Suzaku.

"You think he'd learn," the raven muttered darkly, as he set his sister down, carefully. He got behind her wheelchair, and released the break. He pushed her in the direction of the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to answer him?" She wondered idly, too tired to push herself.

"No." The answer was short and simple. It said everything that he felt needed to be said at the moment, and so he left it at that. He pushed his sister up to the table, and pushed down on the brakes. He then assisted her in loading her plate full of dinner – because she was still kind of limp due to her drowsiness.

"He's going to keep on knocking, you know," she told him simply.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Milk, please." She threw a glance towards the door, as the pounding got louder.

"Ignorant little fu-"

"Lelouch!" Nunnally warned,

"Please…Don't use that word in front of me."

"I'm sorry, Nunnally." He set her glass of milk down, and stormed his way over to the door. His sister took a drink from her glass, and then sighed. Her brother was fuming, and she knew it.

The door opened – but not completely, due to the chain lock staying intact.

"What?" The raven growled, amethyst eyes ablaze as he glared down the male standing at his front door.

"Lelouch! You left…And I didn't know you were going…Do you not feel well?"

The male in question pulled out his cell phone, and turned it back on. He had ten missed calls, and double the amount of text messages.

_All from Suzaku._

He ignored those, and checked the time.

"I tried calling you…And texting you…But you never picked up."

"So you waited until three hours _after_ school let out, to come and see what was wrong?" The implication was heavy in Lelouch's voice. He was _furious._ If the brunette truly gave a damn, then wouldn't he have rushed over here as soon as school had let out?

"Well I…Euphie-chan, wanted me to walk her home…But we ended up going out for a bite to eat, first…And we wandered around the mall a bit too…"

"So why are you here _now?_" Couldn't he see that he didn't want to hear about his love life with his half-sister?

"I came here to make sure you were okay…" Suzaku stated hesitantly.

"Well…Couldn't have mattered_ that_ much, now could it? It took you three _hours_ to come and see me. _How nice._ And here I thought you were my friend," the raven growled.

"Lelouch…"

"Don't _'Lelouch,'_ me. You put her before me? Just because she's your new _'girlfriend'?_ Well you know what? Have fun with that little bitch! I'm done caring!" He slammed the door in the brunettes face, and put the key lock back in place.

He stormed his way back into the kitchen, and filled his plate, before plopping himself down into a chair.

**TT**

**(A.N: R&R?)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(A.N: TT **means time passing, or scene changes.** R&R?)**

**TT**

_Today was going to be rough._

Lelouch left his car sitting in the driveway. Nunnally was coming to school with him, so they were taking the van. It had a ramp in it that lowered and lifted at the press of a button. He pressed the button and waited for the ramp to lower.

"Are you going to talk to him at all today?"

He shrugged,

"Not likely."

Nunnally sighed, but didn't comment any further. When the ramp touched the ground, her brother pushed her chair up into the van, and returned to the driver's seat. He pressed the button again, and the ramp rose up, back into the car.

He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel while he waited. He wasn't in any rush to get to school today, so he didn't mind the ramp taking a little time.

When he heard the door slide shut, he sighed. Pulling on his sunglasses, he changed the gears over to drive, and pulled – carefully – out of the driveway. He had to be a more cautious driver when he was in the car with his sister.

If she had been with him yesterday…

He took the thought out of his head, and focused on the road.

**TT**

He waited for the ramp to lower all the way down to the ground. Nunnally was awake enough now, that she could roll her chair out herself. When she was out, he pressed the button again, and walked over to her.

"You know, this whole fight is ridiculous, Lulu. Just…Try to be _nice,_ okay?"

"Nunnally…You _know_ how I feel about this…And then Euphemia steps in, and-"

"—_I_ know. But…Suzaku-kun; _doesn't_." She hoped that saying it would be enough. Suzaku was innocent in all of this. Euphemia had asked him to date her…And he'd agreed. But, he hadn't known about Lelouch's feelings…

The raven took hold of his sister's wheelchair, and began pushing her towards the school.

"Lulu, I can push myself," she protested gently, but he sighed behind her,

"I know you can. I just have no where else to be right now. I don't want to go to his locker – like I usually do – so I'm just going to get you to yours instead."

The brunette girl smiled sadly. Her brother was completely miserable, and it was all Euphemia's fault. Nunnally wasn't a vengeful person, but she could be upset with people.

Right now, she rather disliked her half-sister.

**TT**

He hesitated when he was getting closer to his locker. The brunette was leaning against it, clearly waiting for him. He was relieved to not see a head of pink hair anywhere near him. If they were going to talk, Euphie didn't need to be involved in the conversation.

It was at that moment that Suzaku looked up.

His heart thundered in his chest, but he wasn't sure if it was because of how he felt towards the male he was staring at, or if it was because he was angry, seeing him…

Realizing that he was staring, his features hardened into a glare, and he rolled his eyes before approaching his locker.

"Move." His instruction was simple, but his voice was cold.

"Lelouch…"

"I gave you a simple order. Now move." The raven's voice was colder now, so Suzaku moved, trying to avoid the rage.

But he stayed close enough so that he could talk to the male before him.

"Lelouch…"

The raven didn't answer him. He just started taking out the books he needed.

"Lulu…" Suzaku tried the nickname, hoping he'd at least look.

The raven froze momentarily, before setting his glare on the brunette next to him,

"Don't you _dare._ Only one person is allowed to call me that." He used to let both Suzaku and Nunnally call him that. Now though, he only wanted to hear that nickname from his sister.

Amethyst eyes returned to the locker, so that he could lock it up. As he was doing so, Suzaku shuffled through his bag.

"…Lelouch…Please, talk to me?"

The male in question turned to face the brunette – after putting his books into his messenger bag - only to find him holding an artificial flower. He was holding it out to him…

At first, the ravens cheeks lit up at the gesture. But, then he remembered that things had not turned out how he had wanted them to…And his glare returned, as he took the extended gift.

"Artificial?" He questioned, tracing delicate fingers over the petals of the fake flower.

"Well uh…I remembered that Nunnally-chan is allergic to pollen…So, I thought a fake one would be best…That way, her allergies aren't affected…And it won't die, either," Suzaku answered, rubbing the back of his head in what appeared to be embarrassment.

"Hm…" Lelouch held the flower up near Suzaku's face,

"Ironic, isn't it? That this flower is artificial…"

"Ironic? In what way…?" Suzaku was clearly confused. Lelouch had a twisted little smirk on his face. His eyes were wide with feigned innocence…

"Well, it's ironic that you're giving me a flower…That's just as _fake_ as your new girlfriend is." With this said, he dropped the flower, and turned on his heel, walking off to class.

_He could feel Suzaku staring after him._

**TT**

Why, oh why did they have to have two classes together?

He hated this. No…_Hate_ was giving it too much credit. He_ loathed_ this situation. Especially considering…Suzaku sat behind him in both classes.

"Lelouch?" The familiar voice whispered to him in the second class they shared. He'd left him alone in the class prior to this one. Apparently, the raven haired male wasn't very keen on talking to him.

"Lelouch?" He tried again, a little louder. He didn't even get a twitch of acknowledgement…

"Lelouch!"

"Kururugi-san!" The teacher announced, turning to face the brunette. Suzaku froze.

"Would you kindly leave Lamperouge-san alone? Some of my students are actually _trying_ to learn."

The green eyed boy blushed in his embarrassment, as his classmates snickered all around him.

"Ah, well, the tone is about to go anyway," the teacher announced with a sigh,

"Since I couldn't finish the lesson today, I won't give you any homework for tonight."

There were cheers throughout the room. But near the window, there were two boys who remained silent.

Both were drowning in their own pools of misery.

**TT**

He wasn't sure if it should surprise him or not that Suzaku didn't follow him outside. He hadn't seen him when he left the classroom, so he assumed his message had finally gone through his thick skull.

He stepped outside, and headed for the van, knowing Nunnally was already inside. She was always released ten minutes early from her last class, so that she could get to her locker, and out to the van – without being trampled, or run over.

He always made sure to give her the keys at lunch hour, so that she could get herself into the car. And, sure enough, when he reached the van, he was able to pull the driver seat door open, and climb in. Nunnally handed him the keys, and he pressed the button to raise her ramp.

"Talk to Suzaku-kun at all today?"

He didn't answer. He knew she wouldn't like it if she had heard the things he'd said to the brunette earlier that day.

"Oh Lulu, what happened?" She questioned gently, reaching out to touch his arm. He placed his hand over hers, and sighed,

"You don't want to know, Nunnally. I think it would upset you."

"Did you two fight?" She questioned, sounding worried.

"Something like that," he murmured, letting go of her hand when he heard the door click as it shut.

"…Lulu…" She released him, and unlocked her wheelchair brake. She rolled herself closer to him, and locked the brake once more. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder, and placed her hand on his arm,

"Oh Lulu…"

**TT**

He handed her the house key, as he pressed the button.

"You're not coming in?" She accepted the key, and placed it in her pocket.

"I'll be in soon." He was staring at the road. His voice was gentle as he addressed her, though his heart was ripping itself to shreds. He didn't raise the ramp until he knew she was inside the house. Then he pressed the button, and crossed his arms overtop of the steering wheel. He rested his head on his arms, closing his eyes.

As he listened, the pitter patter of rainfall, reached his ears. The ramp overtook the sound, and he drowned out the noises.

How dare Suzaku go out with someone like Euphemia.

She was so…He scoffed as the word entered his mind; _Artificial._ She said she wanted peace for all, but then she pulled a move like this…

And she knew how Lelouch felt about the brunette.

He sighed, hating this. Maybe he was being too rough on Suzaku? That idiot didn't really know how he felt…

But whose fault was that? Euphemia, of course. Suzaku didn't know how Lelouch felt, because he'd never gotten his chance to tell him. And that was because that bouncy _monstrosity_ had taken over the brunette before the raven haired male had had his chance to utter a single syllable.

"You know, ignoring me doesn't really help either of us, Lelouch."

Amethyst eyes shot open. He unbuckled himself, and adjusted his rearview mirror to aim at the back seat. His eyes went wide when he was met with an emerald gaze.

"…How…? How the _hell_ did you get in my car?"

"Your sister loves me," Suzaku answered with a small smile. He watched the mirror, and his insides turned cold when he saw the ravens expression change.

"…I didn't mean Euphie-chan. I was referring to Nunnally-chan!"

Lelouch readjusted his rearview mirror, and addressed the male, without turning around to face him,

"Silence yourself."

Suzaku obeyed, only because he was at the disadvantage here. Sitting in the backseat of his best friends car – with a rather pissed off best friend sitting at the wheel.

"You know," the raven grabbed his sunglasses, and slipped them on,

"You were pretty quick to accept Euphemia's request."

"…" Suzaku didn't speak. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to or not.

Lelouch pulled his keys out of the ignition, and shoved them into his pocket. Suzaku remained still. He didn't want to drive the fury any further.

"I really hope you two have fun together," the raven continued. The brunette knew that this wasn't going in a good direction.

"You, and that damn…"

"Lelouch…"

"Silence!" He ordered. He was the superior one here. This was _his_ car, and they were in front of_ his_ house. And he'd be_ damned_ if he let this idiot talk over him. Especially about Euphemia.

"…Lelouch…" Suzaku whispered the name,

"We're going out to the movies this weekend…Come with us…?" He was trying to distract him.

"The movies, with you two?" Lelouch's voice was full of sarcasm,

"That's exactly what I'd love to do. Hell, I'll bring Nunnally along. Then I'll be surrounded by family, and the one person that I actually-" His speech was cut off, as he realized what he was about to say. He cleared his throat, and opened the car door.

"…You actually _what,_ Lelouch?" Suzaku hadn't missed it.

"What does that matter to you? Go to the movies. Go and have fun with your little _whore_." He stepped out of the car, and travelled around the front of it – a force of habit.

Meanwhile, Suzaku climbed to the front, and followed him out the door – being sure the push the lock down before he closed the door behind himself. He rushed after Lelouch.

The raven ended up locked against a wall. Suzaku's powerful arms were on either side of Lelouch's delicate frame – trapping him. And to make matters worse, the brunette moved the males sunglasses to the top of his head, so that his eyes were revealed.

The raven in question couldn't stop the blush from slipping out onto his cheeks. The brunette was too close, and he wasn't taking his eyes off of the male he'd captured.

"I _demand_ that you release me," Lelouch ordered, trying to speak past the lump in his throat. He didn't know how to feel. He was angry, at himself; for being so cruel to Suzaku, at Suzaku; for accepting Euphie's request, and at Euphemia herself; because she'd stolen Suzaku away…

His heart was aching for the male before him. He wanted him…But he was too far out of his reach, and he didn't know if he'd ever want him in return.

But dammit, he was not so gentle hearted. He was supposed to be in control here. He couldn't let his stupid emotions take over this situation.

"Release me. _Now_." His voice was stronger this time. And he knew that he looked angry, because the brunette looked away for a moment.

"I told you to relea-!" But the sentence was cut off.

Lelouch felt his eyes going wide, as Suzaku's lips locked with those of his own.

**TT**

**(A.N: R&R?)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(A.N: TT **means time passing, or scene changes. **R&R?)**

**TT**

His eyes were still wide when the brunette finally pulled away, _blushing._

"Sorry," Suzaku murmured, looking away,

"But I didn't know how else to get you to listen to me…"

"…" The raven stared in shock and disbelief. The brunette had just…

"Listen, Lelouch…You're my very best friend. And…And I would hate to_ lose_ you." He glanced at him, but his expression made him look away again,

"I know you're mad at me…But I don't know why…I didn't think you resented Euphemia _that_ much…And it just…Doesn't _add up,_ Lelouch…"

"…"

"…If something is wrong, then you have to _tell me_ what it is…I can't always _guess_ you know."

"…That was _vile._ Using a kiss as a silencing method. Let go of me, right now," Lelouch growled.

Suzaku sighed, but complied. He wasn't surprised that the raven was mad at him for using the kiss.

Lelouch approached his front door, and opened it in a hurry, wanting a place to seek refuge. He didn't feel safe until the door was locked behind him.

**TT**

Friday. It was Friday. He could handle one more day…Right?

Of course he could. He was Lelouch Lamperouge. There wasn't anything that he couldn't handle.

_And it was just one more day._

"Lelouch!" Suzaku called, rushing over to him.

"Hm?" He turned to face him. He might as well stop running from him. He was inescapable.

"Uh…I uh…About yesterday…" He looked embarrassed to be mentioning it, as his cheeks lit up.

The raven thought of something horrible, just to keep himself from blushing. He held up a hand, signalling that he wanted silence. Suzaku swallowed hard, but he obeyed.

"I won't tell her," Lelouch reassured him,

"Just…Don't bring it up in front of me anymore." His expression was sad for a moment, and Suzaku was half tempted to hold him…

But Lelouch let his expression change to one of authority,

"Because, if you do, I will_ not_ hesitate in telling her all about your dirty little secret…And I'll throw in some additional lies, just to make it worse. Step one toe out of line, and I'll make your life a living hell. Understood?"

Suzaku smiled, clearly used to the treatment,

"Thanks Lelouch." He paused for a moment, unsure of whether or not he should push his luck,

"…So…Uh…Does this mean…I still have my best friend…?" He looked hopeful.

Lelouch sighed, and shoved the males shoulder,

"You make it very hard to say no. Pain in the ass."

Suzaku beamed, and positioned himself next to the raven,

"Lunch then?"

A curt nod was his answer, and the two wandered outside. Because he felt bad about the previous day, Suzaku paid for Lelouch's lunch. The raven blushed a bit at this, but tried to ignore it. They ended up outside of their school, sitting on the stone wall that lined the walkway.

They talked a bit between their chewing, but mainly, they just reveled in each other's company.

"Well…I'm busy Saturday," Suzaku told him, dodging the details. He'd told him yesterday, and he didn't want to set off the mood they had created,

"But tonight, and Sunday, I'm not up to anything…If you, you know…If you wanted to hang out."

"Just us?" Lelouch prompted.

"Yeah, just us. Like old times." Suzaku thought about it for a moment,

"I mean, if you want Nunnally to come with us, she can…But other that, it'd just be you and me."

"Give me until the end of the day to figure it out. I want to talk to my sister first."

"Suzaku-kuuun!" An all-too-familiar voice called out. Both males looked. Euphemia bounced her way over to them.

Lelouch felt like he was having some _severe_ déjà vu.

**TT**

Tired of being the third wheel – and worrying that he might snap at any second, because he could feel his blood boiling underneath his skin – Lelouch hopped off the wall.

"Lelouch? Where are you going?" Suzaku questioned. He almost went to follow, but Euphemia was holding onto him.

"I'll talk to you later, Suzaku," the raven answered, before walking away.

The two on the wall watched him go, before Euphie started talking again,

"And I told him, _'there's just no way that's right! I know her, and I know that she wouldn't do that!' _And he told me, that he heard it, from this girl I used to be friends with. And I was pretty sure that I knew who he meant, but I decided to ask anyways, because I wasn't one hundred percent sure, and I needed to be. That way, if I made any accusations, I did so with something to go off of and-"

"Euphie-chan, excuse me."

**TT**

Suzaku hadn't been able to find Lelouch again before class started, but he was happy to see that he was in his designated seat when he walked into the room.

However, he looked very far away. His eyes were clouded over, a sure sign that he was completely lost in thought. So Suzaku sat down, but didn't interrupt his thoughts.

Lelouch was capable of getting his book out when the teacher gave the instruction to the class, however, he was incapable of following along with the reading. He just stared off into nothingness.

Suzaku made sure to follow along. He read his part, and everyone listened to the silence that followed.

"Lamperouge-san?" The teacher questioned. But he didn't answer.

"Lamperouge-san?" He was questioned with a little more annoyance.

"Lelouch," Suzaku whispered, poking him in the back. The raven blinked and looked up.

"Act 5; Scene 3. Juliet's line; Go, get thee hence, for I will not away," Suzaku whispered.

Lelouch stood up, and flipped to the proper page. He stared down at the book as he read aloud,

"Go, get thee hence, for I will now away." He left a small pause, to show that a character had left,

"…What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop,  
To help me after?" He paused again when he realized which lines he happened to be reading. He hesitated,

"…I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative."

Another pause was heard, to show that an action was taking place. But he also paused because he didn't want to read the next line. He swallowed hard,

"…Thy lips are warm…"

**TT**

**(A.N: R&R?)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(A.N: ****Warning: Euphemia is extremely OOC in this chapter.**** TT** means time passing or scene changes. _"This means someone is talking over the phone." __**These are lyrics. **_**This means it's a text message.** **R&R?)**

**TT**

"So you're alright with him coming over tonight then?" Lelouch questioned gently. Nunnally smiled, and nodded her head,

"Of course I am!"

"…Thanks Nunnally." He loved his sister too much for words.

Nunnally's ramp was up, and the door had closed once more, so Lelouch strapped himself in. He rolled down his window, and leaned on the open sill, waiting.

When Suzaku showed up at the back door, he lifted his sunglasses off his eyes. Euphemia was with him. He let the glasses drop back onto his eyes, and surged the car forward. He slammed on the brakes – temporarily forgetting Nunnally was with him.

"You. In the car, now."

Suzaku was being given an order, and he knew that he had to do as he was told, or there would be trouble.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Euphie-chan!" He hurried to get in the front passenger seat. Euphemia walked over to the driver side window,

"And why can't I come?"

"No girls allowed," Lelouch answered dryly.

"Nunnally is a girl," Euphie argued.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Lelouch…" Euphemia growled.

"Trying my own tactics against me?" He eyed her over the top of his sunglasses,

"Alright, well, here's the _real_ reason, then. You can't come, because you annoy the hell out of me, and I don't want a bouncy, ignorant, little _bitch_ running around my house." He revved his engine,

"So, either you step away from my car…Or you're going to become part of the asphalt."

Euphie glared, but she knew the threat was real. She backed away from the car, and Lelouch wasted no time in pressing down on the gas.

**TT**

When the three were inside the house, Nunnally headed for the living room. The boys followed her.

"Where do you want to sit, Nunnally?" Lelouch questioned gently, pressing the brake down on her chair. He knew she would want to sit on the couch, or in one of the reclining chairs. She could only sit in the wheelchair for so long.

"In the recliner, please." She was leaving the couch open to her brother and Suzaku.

"Alright," Lelouch answered. He picked her up, and cradled her against his chest. He carried her to the reclining chair that faced the television, and set her down – carefully.

Once she was situated, Nunnally pulled the lever, so that she could lean back, and have her feet up.

"Would you like something to drink, Nunnally?"

"Soda, please."

"Suzaku?"

"Same, please." He was driven out of his thoughts by the question.

"You both have a sweet tooth," Lelouch murmured, shaking his head, as he headed for the kitchen.

**TT**

"So…Euphemia and you are…"

"…We're uh…Dating, now, yes…" Suzaku felt uncomfortable talking about this in front of Nunnally. She didn't seem to like the idea.

"…Why Euphemia?"

"…What do you mean, Nunnally-chan?" The question confused him.

"I just wonder, why Euphemia and you ended up…I mean, I always thought…" She trailed, and then shook her head,

"Nevermind. It's not my business."

"…Nunnally-chan?" He had to wonder about something now.

"Hm?" She looked to him once more.

"Why does Lelouch…Why does he hate Euphie-chan so much?"

Nunnally didn't know what to say. How could she possibly tell him that it was because Lelouch…

"Trying to pry things out of my sister?" Lelouch questioned dryly. He handed Nunnally a soda, and put one of the table for Suzaku. He plopped down at the other end of the couch, with a water bottle in hand.

Suzaku rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bit sheepish. He hadn't noticed Lelouch coming back into the room.

"Lets watch some t.v." Nunnally's voice broke the tension, and Lelouch turned on the television set.

"What are we looking for?" He wondered, flipping channels.

"Something funny," Nunnally suggested.

He flipped through a few more channels until they found something. They spent the next half hour, laughing. Even Lelouch let loose and laughed.

_To Suzaku, it was the most beautiful sound in the world._

Lelouch was glad that he'd sat down at the other end of the couch, because right now, a big part of him wanted to curl up with the brunette sitting at the opposite end. He could be tough when it was necessary, but he wasn't _heartless._

Suzaku pulled out his cell phone when the show cut out to a commercial break. He opened a text message to the raven sitting across from him, and typed in the males name, with a question mark. He then closed his phone, and waited.

The room was taken over by a strange song.

It sounded like something like 'Dun-Dun-Dun-Duuun!' But, it had no actual words.

Lelouch snickered, and pulled out his phone.

"…Beethoven's 5th?" Nunnally questioned, trying not to laugh.

The raven nodded, clearly trying to contain his laughter. He'd forgotten that he had downloaded a new ringtone for Suzaku while he was angry with him.

"…You changed my ringtone?"

"…I was mad," Lelouch explained, managing to regain some of his composure. He turned to face the brunette, and found that he wasn't making eye contact. The raven cleared his throat,

"I'm going to go make popcorn." He brought his phone with him.

**TT**

He was downloading a new song while he waited for the popcorn. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, though one song in particular kept grabbing his attention. He turned down the volume on his phone so he could hear it without being caught.

When he heard the lyrics, he smirked. It sounded about right to him, so he downloaded it, and set it as Suzaku's new ringtone.

He wandered out to the living room, and set up a t.v. dinner table next to the recliner, so that Nunnally would have a place for her bowl of popcorn. He could feel Suzaku's eyes on him, but he pretended not to notice.

"Lulu? May I please have another soda?" Nunnally questioned.

"You're done your first one already?" He looked a bit surprised.

"Almost. I will be by the time the next episode comes on. Which reminds me, you'd better hurry up, you've already missed the ending of the last episode."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm making popcorn though, remember?" He went to go back to the kitchen, but he paused, and lifted Suzaku's soda can. _Empty._ He took it with him to the kitchen, so that he could recycle it.

He was usually a lot nicer to the brunette when Nunnally was around – it was a rule of his. He knew his sister hated to see him angry, and she much preferred it when he treated Suzaku the way he treated her.

So as he poured the first bag of popcorn into a bowl, and grabbed a popcan for his sister, he decided to apologize. Though, this was going to hurt his pride.

He placed the bowl of popcorn on the table for his sister, and handed her the popcan. She handed him her empty one,

"Thank you Lulu."

He nodded. He turned his attention to Suzaku, who he stood near. He kept his gaze away from him, and tried not to blush,

"Suzaku?"

"Yeah?"

"I…" He sighed, frustrated that he couldn't even say it,

"I'm sorry."

Suzaku shrugged,

"It's okay."

Lelouch headed back into the kitchen to heat up the next bag of popcorn. He turned his cell phone volume back up, just in case, and leaned against the counter.

_**Whoa~! I never meant to brag! But I got him where I want him now!**_

_**Whoa~! It was never my intention to brag! To steal him all away from you now!**_

Lelouch felt his cheeks light up as he flipped his phone open. He didn't think Suzaku was going to text him again…

Now he'd heard his ringtone…Which kind of revealed some of his feelings…

And as he read the text, his cheeks turned a darker shade.

**Sit with me?**

_Oh his pride was not coming out of this unscathed._

**TT**

He handed him the soda, and sat down beside him, with the popcorn bowl in his lap.

Suzaku grinned, and decided to make things a little more comfortable. He wrapped an arm around the male, turning him to lean against him.

Lelouch didn't know what to do. He was glad to share the closeness with his best friend…But at the same time…

"Suzaku?" He questioned.

"Hm?"

"...If you wish to remain a man…You will release me. _Now._ Or I _swear,_ I will find some tools to help you with your _undesired_ sex change."

Suzaku withdrew his arm.

**TT**

"…_What?_" Lelouch stared at him, trying not to blush. He knew what he was asking…But it was the way in which he'd formatted his sentence that had thrown the raven off.

"…I didn't mean…I meant…" Suzaku caught on now, and blushed a bit.

He'd asked if he could sleep with Lelouch…But he hadn't meant it sexually.

"Stop your babbling," Lelouch ordered quietly. He held his bedroom door open. Suzaku stepped into the room, and the raven closed the door behind the male.

Lelouch was wearing black, silk pajamas, which illuminated the paleness of his skin. Suzaku – because he hadn't had a chance to go home – was wearing black boxers.

When the two had climbed into the ravens bed, Suzaku had a question.

"Lelouch?"

"What?" He kept his back to him, and the blankets pulled up close.

"…I know you don't want me to step out of line…And I don't want to either…But…"

"Choose what you say _carefully_," the raven muttered.

"I just want to know…_Why?_"

"...You're an idiot," Lelouch answered, curling himself into even more of a ball.

"…I know. But, why do you hate _her_ anyway? I mean…Before she and I…" Suzaku felt a change. Lelouch's whole body was shaking…

"…Lelouch, are you okay?"

Was he _okay?_ Was that_ honestly_ any question to ask? He was _fine._ He just didn't want to talk about that stupid broad he called his half-sister. Especially considering she had swiped his chance at happiness, when she didn't deserve someone as good as Suzaku. Because, if he heard her history…

"Lelouch?"

He couldn't take it. He sat up and faced the brunette,

"BECAUSE SHE'S A CHEATING WHORE!"

Suzaku blinked, as he stared into the amethyst eyes of his best friend.

"Everytime…She gets a boyfriend…She ends up…" Lelouch shook his head,

"She's a _useless,_ cheating whore. And she _knew,_ okay? She_ knew_ that I liked you, and that's why she jumped on the chance to go out with you. And that's why she acts so giddy when she's around you…Especially in my presence. But I wouldn't put it against her – the fact that she's probably in bed with another man at the moment…"

"…" Suzaku was staring at him. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging open.

"You see? This is why I was so angry! Because I know her, and instead of actually stopping to _think_ for_ once_ in your _life,_ you just went ahead and-" He stopped. As he watched the brunettes expression, he tried to remember what he had said.

"…Lelouch?"

"…Forget about it, Suzaku." Lelouch felt his cheeks lighting up as he rolled over and curled himself back into a ball. The green eyed male wasn't going to let go so easily. He touched the ravens shoulder – gently,

"Lelouch…Why didn't you tell me?"

"…Why do you think she asked you out the other day?" He murmured, tucking his arms around his pillow. He glared at the floor.

"…Lelouch…I'm sorry…" He wrapped an arm around the male, and buried his face in the raven locks.

"Unless you want me to _castrate you,_ you will release me. _ Now_."

"Why do you get like that? You just confessed to_ liking_ me…And now you're pushing me away again…Why?"

"Because right now, you're still _technically_ dating that _whore_ I call my _sister_," Lelouch mumbled.

Suzaku released him, and sighed,

"I still don't know what to think about what you've told me…About her, I mean."

"Call her cell phone," Lelouch ordered, sitting himself up in bed.

"It's one in the morning."

"So? Call her cell phone." The raven haired male was giving off orders again.

Suzaku sighed, knowing it was _useless_ to argue with the male. He picked up his cell phone, and found Euphemia in his list of contacts. He wasn't surprised when she didn't answer.

"She's probably asleep," he explained, closing his phone.

"Maybe. But, just in case…Be absolutely silent," Lelouch warned, picking up his own cell phone.

"What're you _doing?_"

"Quiet. I'm going to try calling her myself. Don't speak." The raven found her in his contact list, and called her.

_She picked up on the fourth ring._

"_Hey…Lelouch…"_ She was panting, and he was instantly disgusted. Although he didn't want to do it, he pressed the speaker button, before responding,

"Hello Euphemia. I can see you're up to no good – _again_."

"_Hah! Mmm…Maybe…Just a-ahh! A little bit…"_

"You disgust me. You _really do._ And you would disgust Suzaku too, if he knew about this."

"_You going to…Mmm…Tell him? Doubt he'll…Ahhh…Doubt he'll believe you…"_

"Why should I bother with telling him? He's sitting right next to me…And you're on speaker phone."

There was a pause, a tumble, thud, and a male yelling a _'what the fuck did you do that for?' _Clearly his question was for Euphemia – who had thrown him off of herself.

"I don't think I need to tell you this, but I will; I wouldn't hold onto the thought of there being a relationship between you two any longer."

Suzaku had turned his cell phone off, and the raven haired male soon followed suit.

"Suzaku? Are you alright?"

The male was shaking. He didn't make any eye contact, which worried Lelouch.

"Suzaku?" The raven took his chances and extended a hand to the male. The brunette surprised him by grabbing hold of his hand, and enclosed it between both of his own. He reminded silent for a while, his thumbs massaging the back of Lelouch's hand.

Amethyst eyes opened wide when the raven haired male felt something wet dripping onto his hand.

He gripped Suzaku's hand, and used the tone he generally only used with Nunnally,

"Suzaku…Are you…You're _crying?_"

The brunette let out a bitter chuckle,

"Stupid, right? But I'm not crying over_ her_," he paused for a moment,

"I just…I don't trust people as much as I should…And the _one time_ I let someone near me romantically…And offer out my _trust?_ Well, it was just proven to me that I'm not meant to do so."

Lelouch repositioned himself on the bed, so that he was in a more comfortable position. Suzaku kept massaging his thumb over the back of the males pale hand.

"I'm an idiot, Lelouch. Nothing more than that," another bitter chuckle was heard,

"Of course, you know that already, don't you? We grew up together."

"…You _are_ an idiot," the raven agreed softly.

"I am. Which is why I can't even begin to imagine why somebody like you…" He glanced at him, before he returned to looking down at their hands,

"Someone as _smart_ as you are…Would want anything to do with an idiot like me…"

"You're being too hard on yourself," Lelouch murmured.

"…I'm sorry, Lelouch…" His voice sounded so broken…

The raven haired male sighed, and tightened his hold on the brunettes hand. He scooted himself closer, and wrapped his free arm around the male.

Oh his pride was aching, but his heart ached even more. He was putting his pride in the backseat for now, because all that mattered to him in this moment, was getting his friend to stop crying.

"Just breathe…Calm down…"

"I'm so sorry, Lelouch…You were mad because of…I'm so sorry…"

"Relax, Suzaku."

"…But you were going to tell me…And then…" He let out a shuddering breath,

"…And when you were mad…I was so stupid…I did_ that_…"

"I thought that we agreed that that was unmentionable," the raven muttered.

Suzaku surprised him by releasing his hand, so that he could wrap him up in a hug.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Lulu…"

**TT**

**(A.N: R&R?)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(A.N: TT** means time passing, or scene changes. **R&R?)**

**TT**

_The next few weeks continued that way._

And those weeks turned into months, with only a few days of pure bliss in between all of the hellish misery.

Suzaku barely smiled, because he didn't know if he should trust again. And he also felt bad, for hurting Lelouch. The raven had been mad at him when he had started dating Euphemia, and in the midst of the male yelling at him, what had he done as a way of silencing him?

He felt the guilt flowing through him again as he sighed.

Lelouch still stuck around him, as he always had in the past. It was almost as if he wasn't sure what he should do. He wasn't one for comforting, though he _had_ tried that night when Euphemia's secret had been broadcasted to the brunette.

The raven was tired of seeing his friend looking so down. He wanted him to snap out of his trance and realize that he wasn't alone in all of this.

_He was still here, wasn't he?_

"It's snowing," Suzaku murmured. His emerald eyes looked as though they were seeing everything for the first time.

Lelouch sighed, and held himself back from saying something sarcastic. It took effort, but he didn't want to be the one to send Suzaku back into the miserable hole he had just crawled out of.

"What's today?" The brunette questioned, looking up to the sky.

"December the nineteenth."

Suzaku's eyes snapped open wide, and he turned to face his best friend. He paused once he had done so, because – now that he knew – it was like seeing Lelouch for the first time…In a whole new perspective.

"Uh…But…That means we only have the rest of today, plus tomorrow…And then it'll be Christmas Break…" He realized he was staring, so he looked away, feeling the tops of his ears heat up.

"Well, at least you know your days."

Suzaku seemed to calm down again, and he smiled. He was used to the ravens sarcasm. He made him laugh.

"Guess I have been kind of out of things, huh?" The brunette chuckled. Lelouch didn't answer him, so he continued,

"Any Christmas plans?"

Lelouch still didn't answer, but he _did_ look away. Suzaku felt bad when he thought about it. The raven wasn't close to his family – except Nunnally – because they all had their own views, and they often argued.

"Just spending time with Nunnally, as far as I know. I have to pick up her Christmas presents, and drive her over to the store so that she can get me something – even though I told her not to."

"Nunnally-chan sure is sweet," Suzaku stated with a nod. He'd known her basically her whole life.

"She is, but she can be so stubborn." It was said with a fondness. Lelouch couldn't hate his sister if he tried. He loved her far _too much_ for that.

"She can," the brunette agreed, chuckling a bit. He couldn't deny it, Nunnally was usually rather passive about things, but when she wanted to do something; there was simply no stopping her.

"She says she's getting something for you, too."

"Eh? She doesn't have to do that!"

"Good luck stopping her," Lelouch murmured. He paused and let himself sigh,

"Speaking of Christmas…" He felt his pride being torn up as the blush spread over his cheeks,

"Are you still…Staying with us?"

"...Only if you want me to be there."

"Well, where else would you be? Home alone?" Lelouch scoffed at the idea,

"Of course I want you to stay over for Christmas. Nunnally wants you to as well." He was hoping that using his sister would draw attention away from himself a bit.

"Lelouch…What do you want for Christmas?"

There was an immediate answer in his thoughts, but there was no way he was going to say it. _No way in hell._

"I don't know…I haven't really been around to look at anything yet…"

"Do you want to go and check the stores with me tomorrow after school? Nunnally can pick up her things while we're there…"

**TT**

_December the 24__th __; Christmas Eve._

Nunnally was in the reclining chair, watching the lights on the tree. Suzaku and Lelouch were sitting next to each other on the couch.

"Hard to believe winter came so quickly," Suzaku murmured. Of course, time had passed differently for him, because he was living in a dark realm in his mind.

_The snow had been a wake-up call._

"I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas," Nunnally spoke up, smiling at the tree.

"Speaking of which…Nunnally, it's almost midnight," Lelouch spoke up gently.

"Really?" She rubbed her eyes,

"That's why I feel so tired then." He got to his feet, and went to help her up. Once he had her in her wheelchair, he pushed her to her room, to assist her with getting into bed.

When he returned to the living room, Suzaku was watching the tree.

"Did you need me to tuck _you_ in too?" The raven teased, plopping himself down next to the brunette.

Suzaku smiled, and shook his head, 'no.' He had been having a wonderful break, and had spent a lot of time with Lelouch, and Nunnally. And he'd been able to learn things about Lelouch. Things he hadn't paid attention to before.

Like the fact that the males skin was extremely soft, despite his rough exterior – though it was just as cold as his personality tended to be.

"Earth to Suzaku. If you have any braincells left, then it would help if you replied."

"Huh?"

"Well, I guess that proves_ that_ point."

"I thought we'd established the fact that I'm an idiot already," the brunette chuckled.

"Yes, but there's only a minute left until it's Christmas. Aren't you going to make your final wish?" It was a game they had played as children. In the last minute before the clock struck midnight, they would make one final Christmas wish.

"Of course," the brunette agreed, and he closed his eyes. The raven shook his head, but did the same. When they opened their eyes again, there was only half a minute remaining.

"What did you wish for?" Suzaku questioned, smiling. Lelouch looked away, blushing slightly,

"I'm not going to _tell_ you, you idiot."

Suzaku laughed. He could see the time from where he was sitting, and knew that he didn't have much of it left. He repositioned himself on the couch,

"Lelouch?" The raven looked.

_And then, it happened._

It was somewhere in between a normal speed, and slow motion. Time slowed down, as Suzaku lifted his left hand to rest it against Lelouch's right cheek. The brunette leaned down, until there was barely a centimeter of space between their lips.

"Merii Kurisumasu, Lelouch," he murmured, before he closed what little space was left between them, by forming his lips against those of the delicate male before him.

Lelouch's amethyst eyes were wide in surprise, but he let Suzaku kiss him. When the brunette pulled away again, the raven quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Suzaku was slightly breathless.

"Well, that was a little _rude,_ don't you think?"

"Rude?"

"Yes, rude. You didn't even _ask me_ first." Lelouch was messing with the brunettes head.

Suzaku let out a throaty chuckle,

"My apologies. May I? Kiss you, that is."

The raven felt his cheeks heating up, and his pride diminishing, but he simply didn't care.

"You'd better."

Of course the brunette was only too happy to obey. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against those of the raven.

He was slightly surprised to find that he was being given access, to explore the males mouth, and he did so gingerly. Tongues slid along each other, and when they broke away, they were breathing hard.

Lelouch pushed a hand against the brunettes chest, giving himself a chance to sit up properly. He slid himself into the males lap, facing him.

"If you want this to continue…We have to go to my room…"

Suzaku kissed the ravens neck, and wrapped his arms around him. He stood up, still holding him, and Lelouch wrapped his legs around the brunettes waist.

Once they were in Lelouch's bedroom with his door closed, Suzaku set the raven on his bed. He stood for a moment, admiring him in the tiny slice of moonlight that slid in through the crack in between the curtains, but he couldn't stay like that for long.

Lelouch grabbed the males shirt front and pulled his forwards, into a kiss.

Suzaku was happy to oblige, and he carefully placed himself on top of the raven haired male.

"Nn…" Suzaku loved the sound from the moment he heard it. Lelouch apparently enjoyed having their bodies pressed together.

Tan hands slid onto Lelouch's chest, and he felt his shirt being unbuttoned. Suzaku brushed his fingers over one of the males nipples.

"Ahh…" Lelouch hadn't realized that Suzaku's touch would feel this good.

The brunette didn't stop there. He continued running circles around the buds, while he moved from kissing the raven, to attacking his neck. When he had left behind a couple of marks, he continued on his way down, sliding his tongue over and around the males nipples; teasing him.

"Ahh…Suza…ku…" Lelouch gripped the sheets, loving the feeling of the males tongue as it traced a rather sensitive area of his body.

While Suzaku's tongue was working wonders on the ravens upper half, his hands slid downwards, to take care of the males growing erection.

When Lelouch felt his pants being undone, and his member being brought out from beneath the fabric of his boxers, he gasped in pleasure.

Suzaku's hand was smooth as it ran back and forth along the ravens erection. Lelouch was moaning, and most _definitely_ enjoying himself…But he wanted _more._

"Suza…ku…If you…_Nnh_…If you keep…_Ahh_…Teasing me…I'll – _nnh_…I'll spread humiliating photos of you…_Everywhere_…"

"You don't sound _nearly_ as threatening when you _moan,_ you know," the brunette teased. He traced his tongue down the pale skin of the male beneath him. His hand movements stopped, but not for long.

"What are you-?" Lelouch didn't get the chance to finish to question; Suzaku's tongue slid across the tip of his erection.

"Ahh! Suzaku…"

The brunette took the raven hotly into his mouth, and steadied the males hips with his hands when he felt him jerking upwards. He swirled his tongue along Lelouch's heated member, causing the male to moan even louder.

"Ahhh! Suzaku…_Nnh_…" The raven could feel something pooling in his stomach, and he knew that if the brunette didn't stop soon, he was going to get a taste of his own medicine – _literally._

"Suzaku…I'm…"

The brunette hummed an acknowledgement, which only aroused Lelouch further, as the vibrations travelled throughout his body.

"Ahhh…" Suzaku pulled him deep into his throat, and began humming. Lelouch had one hand gripping the bedsheets, and his other hand on the back of Suzaku's head; his fingers curled in the brunette locks.

"_Ahh_…Suza…ku…"

The brunette released him only long enough to whisper to him,

"Lelouch…_Come for me_…"

The raven didn't have the opportunity to answer. He was pulled back into the heat of Suzaku's mouth, and there was simply no escaping him.

With the cry of his lovers name, Lelouch found his release.

Breathing hard, he released the death grip he'd had on Suzaku's hair, so that he could stroke his fingers through it instead.

"How long…Have you been…Planning that…?" The raven had to ask between pants. The brunette sprawled out beside him, lying on his stomach.

"I started considering things with you when I finally snapped out of it…But _that_ I didn't come up with until earlier today."

"Well, then I guess I can show you something…Now that I know I wasn't the only one _plotting_." Lelouch had gotten his voice back.

"Show me? Show me what?" The brunette was confused now.

The raven sat up, blushing,

"Under my pillow."

The brunette slid a hand underneath the pillow. A moment later, his fingers curled around something, so he pulled it out. It was bottle, and a fairly good sized one at that.

As realization dawned on him, he felt his face going red.

"…" He didn't know what he should say. Lelouch wanted him, in more ways than he'd originally thought.

"Lelouch…"

"…"

"You're sure?" He was worried, only because he didn't want to hurt the male.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"...I just thought I'd make sure…I don't want you to feel forced into anything…I mean…I don't want to _hurt_ you."

The raven blushed, and turned to face the brunette. He slipped himself into the males lap, and put on a stern expression,

"Suzaku. Listen, and _listen well._ If I didn't _want_ you to do this, you wouldn't be holding that bottle in your hand, and you would definitely not have me - basically - stark naked and feeling completely _out of my element._ So stop worrying, and _take me_."

The green eyed male blinked.

"…Or I'll castrate you," Lelouch added. His speech couldn't be complete without a threat.

A smile spread itself over Suzaku's face as he reached up with his free hand, to entangle his fingers in the raven locks he'd become so fond of.

"As you wish," he murmured, setting his lips against the pale flesh of the males neck. His tongue slid out and traced its way up the males neck.

"Nnh…"

Lelouch tugged on Suzaku's shirt, and the brunette pulled away from his antics long enough to pull the shirt off over his head. He pressed his lips against those of the raven before him, and slid the males previously opened shirt off his shoulders. Now Lelouch was completely undressed, while he himself still had some clothes in the way of their process.

_The raven apparently had ideas when it came down to that._

Lelouch's fingers were undoing the buttons on Suzaku's pants, causing the brunette to moan in anticipation. Suzaku altered their position slightly, allowing the raven haired male to slide his pants – and boxers – off of him. He helped by kicking them off when they reached his ankles.

With Lelouch in his lap again, Suzaku opened the bottle. He applied some of the lubricant to his fingers, and brought them around to the ravens backside. He inserted one finger, and Lelouch tightened around the intrusion.

"You have to relax, Lelouch," the brunette murmured. He teased one of the males nipples with his tongue, hoping to loosen him up.

His strategy worked. Lelouch gasped in pleasure. He was being spead in preparation with Suzaku's fingers, while the males tongue was doing wonders on his upper body – again.

Through half mast eyes, the raven located the bottle, and applied some of the lubrication to his own hands. By now, Suzaku had two fingers inserted.

Lelouch wound his hands around the brunettes erection, applying lubricant, and giving him a handjob at the same time. Suzaku moaned against the ravens skin.

He inserted a third finger, and Lelouch brushed his fingers over Suzaku's tip.

"_Ahh_…Lelouch…" He urged him into another kiss, their lips growing swollen.

"Suzaku…_Take me_…"

The brunette hummed.

"…And that's an order," the raven added, knowing that Suzaku tended to follow his instructions when he knew they were demands.

Lelouch released the males erection, and the brunette altered their position, removing his fingers. He had the raven on his back, with his legs hiked up around his waist, as he positioned himself at the males entrance.

"Ready?" His voice was a mere whisper.

Lelouch glared,

"If you don't _hurry up and take me_…I swear I'll-"

Amethyst eyes opened wide, and the raven gasped. There was a presence in his body – one he wasn't used to. Suzaku – feeling him tightening – began tracing one of the males nipples with his tongue.

"Ahh…" Lelouch's voice resonated off the walls, and back to Suzaku's ears. Feeling him loosening up, he stopped teasing him with his tongue, and pulled out. He pressed himself back in, and the raven gasped.

There were tears in his eyes, but he urged the brunette to continue.

Each thrust brought about both pleasure and pain. But the pain decreased as they continued moving their bodies together. Lelouch's erection was sliding between them, and the feeling of skin on skin, while Suzaku was buried inside of him, was enticing.

The brunette was putting in his efforts to please the male below him, who – by the sounds of his moans – was far more than simply _pleased._

As their thrusts continued, Suzaku attempted to push deeper. As he did so, Lelouch cried out – louder than before.

Suzaku froze,

"Lelouch?" He spoke the name through heavy breathing.

"Do that…Again…"

Suzaku followed the orders he'd been given, and pulled back, so that he could press in deeply once more.

"_Ahh!_"

He'd found it; Lelouch's prostate. He pulled back, and thrust forwards again. This time, he kept their flow going.

"Ahh…_Ahhh_…Suza…ku…"

They moved together. Gasping and moaning, and an endless motion as they moved with each other. Lelouch was experiencing an all time high as his erection was rubbed between their bodies, and at the same time, Suzaku was pressing himself into him. Said male was also experiencing a high, deeply embedded in the raven beneath him.

And both knew there was only a little bit of time left before they both erupted in their pool of ecstasy.

"Nnh…Suzaku…"

Hearing the male moaning his name was becoming too much. Both of the males were sitting on the very edge of their control.

It was within the next thrust that they both found their release; screaming each others names.

Suzaku rolled to the side, so as not to crush the raven, and the two curled up together.

"Lelouch?" The brunette whispered.

"Yeah?"

"…I love you."

Lelouch felt his cheeks lighting up, but he still managed to whisper a reply,

"…I love you too."

**TT**

The two had showered before they'd gone to bed, and changed the sheets.

Lelouch was the first to wake up, and when his eyes fluttered open, he found a mop of brunette curls on his chest. Suzaku was still sleeping, and – even in his sleep – he was holding onto one of Lelouch's hands. With his free hand, the raven haired male slid his fingers through the tan males hair.

This has turned into a perfect Christmas.

**TT**

**(A.N: Alright, THE END. I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. I'm not used to winging it like this, but I thought I'd give it a go. I made it AU to make things a little easier on myself. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it anyway? R&R?)**


End file.
